


Desert

by Welcome_Remark



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Goblin - Freeform, Master/Pet, Night-Elf - Freeform, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: A Horde rogue prepares to teach her Alliance prisoner her new place in the world.





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 16, story 11. Falling a bit behind, but given the circumstances, I think I'm allowed to lag a little bit. At least I'm still way ahead of the word count.
> 
> This is the conclusion of another of my personal challenges for this NaNoWriMo - in this case, two different stories from two different directions, based on the same artwork. This time, I'm going the non-consensual route, which is almost certainly what the artist had in mind.
> 
> Similar to my first entry for this particular challenge, it cuts out before the sex. I'll be back to finish it after November, or possibly before. I've still labeled it as Explicit, for the same reason that horror movies can get high ratings even if they fade to black during the worst bits. And, of course, because of the attached naughty pic.

### Desert

Slicky walked slowly through the Goblin Slums towards her workshop, taking the time to wave at everyone she passed, even as they cheered back at her. This part of Orgrimmar was usually deserted, the other Horde races not yet warming up to the Goblin presence in their city, but hopefully that was about to change. Slicky had returned from the campaign in Arathi Basin, not only alive, but - almost unheard of in the warzones - with a captured prisoner.

She grinned as the assorted Horde members behind her laughed and jeered at the sight as her prisoner stumbled uncomfortably through the dust of Orgrimmar behind her. The young night-elf was still dressed in the typical leather armour of a druid, and even disarmed as she was, the Horde knew only too well that the shapeshifting abilities of a druid more than compensated for a lack of weaponry. With her hands bound behind her back and her neck encased in a leashed metal collar, however, she was no threat at all.

"Take a good look around," she jeered, in passable Darnassiun. "This is your home now."

"Fuck you," the night-elf swore through gritted teeth.

Slicky pouted playfully, jerking the leash hard towards the ground. The night-elf threw herself back, trying to resist, but as the goblin pulled the leash again, she stumbled to her knees, her bare feet slipping across the dusty dirt path. Before she could pick herself up, Slicky grabbed a fistful of her beautiful hair and tugged her head roughly to the ground.

"That'll come very soon," she taunted, brandishing one of her daggers and holding it just behind the elf's pointy ear. "Be glad it will be me, and not the assembled masses behind you. They would not be nearly as gentle."

Still holding the night-elf down, she waved the knife at those members of the Horde who had followed her all the way from the entrance to their home city. "What do you think, everyone?" she shouted to the crowd. "Shall we see what this elf has to hide?"

The crowd exploded in laughter and cheers, watching eagerly as she knelt down behind the prone night-elf. "Don't move," she whispered, her knife hovering over the elf's back, "or this will hurt very badly." She released the night-elf's hair, holding the knife against her back in case she tried to escape or fight back. "You have one last chance, elf. Tell us your name."

It had, thus far, been the one point of information Slicky had been unable to obtain from the night-elf, and it had become something of a sore spot for her. The elf had been completely aloof at first, refusing to divulge any information about the Alliance at all in spite of the threats and warnings Slicky had offered. Then, as she'd leashed the elf and dragged her all across Azeroth, she'd slowly become more talkative, in an effort to bargain her freedom. As they drew distressingly closer to Orgrimmar, to what was sure to be the night-elf's prison for the rest of her life, she'd shared every speck of information she could, in the hope that something - anything - would spare her from the life that awaited. Slicky had learned the positions and compositions of enemy armies, the current leaderships of the allied races and their personal weaknesses, even seemingly useless aspects of each race and their day-to-day lives. But, in a pitifully defiant grasp of what was left of her dignity, the one thing she hadn't shared had been her name.

Now, if ever, there was an incentive. Slicky had made it clear that the elf had nothing less to look forward to than a new life as her pet, and as revulsed as the elf had been at that realisation, it still hadn't been enough. But now, with the Horde staring and jeering lustfully at her, helpless in the streets of the enemy capital, Slicky had hoped her captive would finally realise the gravitas of her situation. But, gritting her teeth, the young elf pressed her lips closed and shook her head.

"Fine," Slicky said, shrugging. She grabbed a handful of the elf's leather leggings with her other hand, pulling them up roughly and slipping her knife in between her armour and her body. With a tearing sound, she thrust the knife up and pierced through the armour, ripping the breeches in half. She sheathed the knife back onto her belt, grabbed both sides of the torn armour with one hand each, and to the accompanying cheers of those who watched, tore the armour easily from her body, letting it fall to the dirt and leaving the elf, from the waist down, clothed only in her panties.

Slicky laughed, uncontrollably hard, watching the night-elf's body as she lay on the ground, not moving. She was the epitome of the grace and beauty Slicky had so often heard about her race; unblemished, perfect light purple skin, and though her feet were a little calloused from the non-stop walking back to Orgrimmar, her nails were the neatest the goblin had ever seen. Her panties were a rich light blue colour, clinging so tightly to her body as to leave very little to the imagination. They looked expensive, Slicky noted, and very, very sexy. Slicky herself was getting more than a little wet just thinking about them and what they contained.

"You're gorgeous," Slicky commented as the night-elf slowly and carefully got back to up to her feet. "Beautiful body, and those panties... my gods. I wonder if anyone else was meant to be taking these off, hmm?" Slicky giggled to herself, and with a glance back at the crowd, she continued. "Well, you won't be needing them here."

"FELAIN!" the elf shouted hurriedly as Slicky grabbed her panties roughly, ready to tear them down and leave her exposed in front of the Horde. "My name... is Felain."

"Feline?" the goblin snorted with laughter. "What a perfect name for a druid!" She turned to the crowd, and shouted in Goblin, "She says her name is Feline!"

To the background of the cheering and laughing, Slicky ran a single finger gently up Felain's thigh, feeling her quiver under her touch. "You're my feline now," she hissed, "and we're going to have so much fun together..." Letting the sentence hang in the air, Slicky hooked both of her thumbs underneath Felain's panties, gripping them tightly.

"Wait!" Felain gasped, turning her head with a look of horror. "You said if..."

"I said," Slicky interrupted her, "you only get one chance." And with that, she tugged the panties to the ground, leaving Felain's body half-naked. "Now walk," she growled, bringing her hand up to smack Felain just inside her thigh. "We're almost to your new home."

Felain hesitated for a moment, blushing bright red across her purple skin, but as Slicky drew her hand back again she closed her eyes and walked, trying to drown out the jeering noises behind her. The slums were at the bottom of the canyon she was walking through, and the high walls on both sides funneled a breeze which played across her naked legs. She breathed deeply, looking fruitlessly around at the buildings and paths they passed, trying to see an escape route where there was none.

Slicky rounded the last corner in the slums, finally coming to a stop outside a ramshackle collection of huts attached to each other with sheet metal. Her home. "We're here," she informed her new pet as she swung the door open. "After you," she smiled, gesturing to the door.

Felain groaned, but there was no other option. It was too late for anything else. She bent her head to fit under the low doorframe and walked, defeated, into her new home, followed closely by Slicky and the last remaining jeers of the Horde.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home at last," Slicky grinned, still gripping Felain's leash tightly as she gestured around the building. "What do you think?"

Felain growled, taking in the building as she looked around. The room was a mess, seemingly fulfilling the function of a kitchen, bedroom and living space all at the same time. Every flat surface was covered in fabric and mechanical tools, and half-finished experiments took up what space was left.

"You'll never keep me here, goblin," she whispered, growing a bit of her confidence back now that there was no army of voyeurs to stare at her naked body. "Those walls won't hold me for long."

"I know," Slicky smiled, "which is why you're not staying here. Your home is down there," she pointed across the room to a square hole in the ground, leading down into a dark room. Before Felain could react, she dragged the leash down hard, forcing her head level with Slicky's mouth.

"That door locks with the most secure lock I've designed," she half-whispered, half growled into the night-elf's ear. "And believe me, that's saying something. There are no other exits from the room. You're my pet now, Feline," she grinned, "and I don't tolerate runaways." With that, she pulled Felain across the hovel, to the edge of the hole, where Felain could see a makeshift ladder leading down to a darker, neater room.

"I'll look after you well," Slicky promised. "I'll keep you fed, and cleaned, and clear out your mess. I'll keep you groomed just right, just like a pet should be. Of course," she added as an aside, "I'll be fucking you a lot, too. At least once a day. But I'll try to make sure you at least have a little bit of fun."

She grabbed Felain's neck and turned her, roughly, to face the door.

"But if you escape," she said matter-of-factly, "you'll have nowhere to run except out there. You've seen what's waiting for you there. Trust me, you're better off in here. Now, make yourself comfortable and I'll be down in a minute."

With that last sentence, she grabbed Felain's shoulder with one arm, and reached underneath her to grab her across the pussy with the other. Before Felain could move, she shoved backwards with both hands. Felain stumbled as she tried to maintain her grip, but with her arms tied behind her back she couldn't stop herself from falling down into the bottom room.

Slicky sighed happily as she heard the night-elf strike the ground. She'd give her a few minutes to look around her new home while she sorted some things out up here first, before going down to join her. There were enough blankets and pillows down there for her to be quite comfortable - Slicky had no interest in causing unnecessary pain or discomfort - and more than enough space for her to move around. Just what a feline needed to be comfortable, she thought to herself with another smile.

Slicky pottered around the upper room for a minute, keeping half an eye on the open door in case Felain tried to climb out, though she was confident the task would prove too difficult with her arms bound the way they were. She sorted through a few boxes, wondering idly where she'd left the tools and toys she'd been crafting. Admittedly they hadn't been made with Felain in mind, but it was a remarkable coincidence that she'd managed to capture a shapeshifting druid who wasn't able to shapeshift any more. Doubly so, given that she'd been in cat form when Slicky had first encountered her, and - even more serendipitous, her new name was 'Feline'.

_Well,_ Slicky thought to herself idly as she moved her boxes around, still looking for the right one. _If you can't shapeshift any more, my pet, I'll still make sure you never forget you're my feline._

Aah... there it was. Slicky uncovered a smaller box than the others, pulled it to the middle of the floor and opened it, gleefully sorting through the contents she'd made.

A pair of black over-sized costume cat ears, with white fluff. A thin black collar with a cat bell. A bright blue ball-gag, matching Felain's discarded panties, Slicky thought to herself. A pair of gloves and socks, with cute little cat claws - blunt, of course, but still cute. And finally, Slicky pulled out the remaining two toys with an evil grin, holding one in each hand. A thick black cat-tail buttplug, and her own creation - a mechanical, shapechanging strap-on dildo.

As she gathered up all the toys and put them back into the box, Slicky idly slipped a hand down her leather leggings to caress her vagina. She was already wet, thanks to the little bit of forced exhibitionism she'd put Felain through on the way through Orgrimmar, but the knowledge of what was about to happen had made her even more sensitive. She had a brand new, helpless pet to break in, and she was going to spend as long as it took doing just that.

Balancing the box carefully in her hands, she walked back across the ground, letting her booted footfalls echo through the room below. Even from up here, she was sure she could hear Felain's panicked gasps of breath.

"Let's begin," she called out, before descending the ladder, the box of toys supported with one arm over her shoulder.

A few seconds later, as Slicky pressed the button on the fob on her belt, the sliding trapdoor scraped across the ground as it moved back into place, sealing both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://clover.paheal.net/_images/207692fcaf46c6ac2f6faaffb0adba16/1075931%20-%20Goblin%20World_of_Warcraft%20night_elf%20tuhis.jpg)


End file.
